


Pair of Spares

by Haberdasher



Series: Non-Transcendence GF Fic [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Double Dipper, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of Dippers Three and Four after their brief appearance in the episode Double Dipper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pair of Spares

Dippers Three and Four flew towards the woods as fast as they could on Robbie’s dirt bike. The two both knew that they would not be the ones to dance with Wendy at the party- in fact, they may well end up never seeing Wendy again- and their hearts sank while contemplating this unfortunate reality. But, if all went according to plan, at least one Dipper would be able to live out their dreams, and that was motivation enough to make their effort worthwhile.

They heard Robbie’s swift, pounding footsteps as he chased the bike thieves. Though they pedaled with all their might, they proved to be no match for the teenager’s running, his lanky legs making his speed all the greater. Once he caught up to them, he would be able to identify the boys with a single glance, and the game would be up.

“He’s catching up to us! What do we do?” Dipper Four said.

“We can’t let him see us! We’ve got to hide, fast!”

The clones applied the brakes, and the bicycle quickly halted in its tracks. The two hopped off and ducked behind a pair of evergreen trees, watching intently as Robbie approached the deserted bike.

Robbie looked around the area, but overlooked the two pairs of eyes peeking out from the woods. “Guess those wimps ran away like a bunch of scaredy-cats.” The teenager kicked a stray rock, which scraped along the ground, dislodging several other rocks and clumps of dirt as it moved.

“Least I got my bike back.” Robbie examined his bicycle for any new scratches, then, with a satisfied grunt, mounted it and rode back towards the Mystery Shack, quickly disappearing from view.

The Dipper clones, still firmly pressed against the bark of the evergreen trees, made eye contact with one another.

“So… now what do we do?”

Dipper Four’s words were met with a few seconds of silence before the two clones simultaneously reached into their vest pockets, pulling out and unfolding the long list of steps which comprised their plan, the guidelines that would (hopefully) lead to uniting the original Dipper and Wendy at last. They poured over every step, every word, folding up the portions of paper that they had read over until the paper was entirely folded back up.

The two boys quickly reached the same conclusion. “Not part of the plan.”

The clones gave each other weak smiles, amused by the uncanny synchronicity of their thoughts and actions, before slumping against the trees which had acted as their hiding places, dirt covering their legs and ragged bark pressing into their backs. Both Dippers let out deep sighs and stared up into the starry night sky, the two suddenly overwhelmed by the freedom and uncertainty that their predicament opened up for them.


End file.
